Video Chat
by anandarres
Summary: SLASH: Will keeps in contact with his lover while traveling, even at the expense of his temper.


The rustling of papers was fuzzy over the low megapixel video camera. "But when are you gonna come back?"

Will sighed. "Soon, I hope." Magnus had dragged him out of bed with an incredibly attractive abnormal to go scouting for some exceedingly rare and hunted abnormal that resides in the forests of Montana. "Rural Montana's wireless isn't quite what I'm used to back at the Sanctuary. I'm taking it wherever I can get it."

A scoff. "Excuses, excuses."

"Talking to your little girlfriend again, Doctor Zimmerman?" Nikola Tesla quipped, his very presence grating on the physiatrist's ironclad nerves. "Magnus isn't going to keep you around very long if you keep getting distracted by dalliances."

"Actually, I told him to make the call." Helen smiled sweetly, the saccharine grin hiding the irritation that Tesla always brought out in her. "Will needs to stay is contact with his patients and co-workers back at the Sanctuary. If it means that he video conferences most of his free-time away, that's fine with me." She went back to reading the antiqued pages she had been handed by their informant.

Tesla sneered, hating to look uncouth in front of Helen, but also wanting to slap her protégé down a rank for _daring_ to associate with the head of the Sanctuary. "Well, at least do something useful and get me a bottle of wine!"

Will tensed, clenching his fist in a subconscious desire to punch the Vampire right across his smug mouth. Magnus looked over at Will's irritated expression and just shook her head and signaled, _Not the time_. He nodded and turned his focus back to the computer screen. "I'll be right back." He fixed the screen a glare. "Don't do anything with my files while I'm gone."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the voice singsonged, clearly guilty of having done so in the past. Will huffed in annoyance and stood up to procure something that would stand up to Tesla's high standards.

Tesla couldn't hold back his curiosity of the doctor's girlfriend. Since Magnus was otherwise busy, he snuck a peek at the screen of the computer. Instead of a face of some nubile young girl, all Tesla could make out was a picture of the Sanctuary library. "Magnus? Is young William's lady friend from the Sanctuary?"

"Hm?" Helen looked up, eyes a little dazed. "Oh, I suppose you could say that?" She waved it off. "It's fine, they seem to get along well enough."

"Whom, him and Ashley?" But Magnus was no longer paying attention to her long-time friend and occasional enemy. Lucky for him, Will returned at exactly that moment with a bottle of Shiraz and a long-stem glass. "Why thank you, William."

_That's still creepy._ Will thought, cringing internally at the vampire's nickname. _It feels like I'm a schoolboy being reprimanded by the headmaster._

"That's creepy," the disembodied voice from the computer screen said, an exact echo of Will's own thoughts.

A look of annoyance flashed across Tesla's face. "You know, I can still hear you."

Will just sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed at both the vampire's equal amounts of self important airs and toddler-like temper tantrums. "Just apologize, ok?" A pause. "You did it again, you little sneak! When I get back there-"

"You'll do what?" the voice said, clearly interested. Tesla, his calm and superiority regained, looked over in interest. Will felt a blush rise quickly to his face.

Magnus saved him from responding, much to Will's relief. "What happened this time?" She had apparently finished her reading and had entered into mother-hen mode to settle a disputer between two people she considered her "children." There was no response from either Will or his video-chat partner. "Well, I suppose you two can sort this out between yourselves?" Will nodded, Tesla assumed the other nodded as well. "Good. You have to be ready to work together again when we get back. I don't want a repeat of what happened when I went to Rome."

"Oh, you mean when we met up again?" Tesla sighed. "It _was_ a wonderful evening…"

"You tried to kill me." Tesla just shrugged. Whether or not she had meant to, Magnus had neatly distracted Tesla from badgering the two young lovers. From the sparkle in her eye, Will gathered that it had been deliberate. Will turned back around to the computer screen.

"Well, I doubt we'll have another moment like that." The voice very nearly purred. "But, I can think of some other moments that I wouldn't mind having with you." Will sighed, knowing that he was never able to hold out long against his lover.

"Ok, fine. I'll do anything you want when we get back." Will sighed, knowing that was a veritable sign to the other that Will had completely given in. "Just, don't replace naked pictures of yourself on all my patient files, ok Henry?"


End file.
